Lo que estaba perdido
by paola312
Summary: Elsa se volvía a sentir sola, por lo que su hermana crea una convocatoria para buscarle a Elsa su alma gemela, y solo de casualidad un guardián se encontraba por ahí, y siendo el la curiosidad no lo contuvo.
1. Lo que estaba perdido

La pieza faltante

Así que aquí estoy-pensó Elsa, todos en el reino son felices, los sirvientes son felices, incluso mi hermana es feliz, ¿pero?, ¿Por qué yo no soy feliz?- se preguntó Elsa, tengo a mi hermana, las puertas del castillo se han abierto de nuevo, he aprendido a controlar mis poderes, ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?, ¿Qué es lo que me hace falta?, Anna es feliz y ella ni siquiera es reina, ¿será eso? ¿La presión del reino no me deja ser feliz?, no, hace tiempo que lo soy y serlo o no serlo no cambiaría nada en absoluto; enojada grito- ¿entonces qué es?, en ese momento desde el pasillo se escucharon risas y Elsa distinguió la voz de Anna, entonces cuando estaba a punto de acercarse también escucho la voz de Kristoff, así que dudosa pensó, ¿Sera eso?, ¿lo que me falta es alguien con quien compartir mi vida?, pero no puede ser, yo no soy capaz de amar alguien de esa manera, el solo hecho de exponer mis emociones a tal grado podría causar que se vuelvan incontrolables- y tristemente empezó a pensar, aparte ¿Quién se podría arriesgar a enamorarse de mí?, todos en Arendelle saben lo peligrosa que puedo ser, y un matrimonio arreglado seria aún más difícil, pues tarde o temprano tendría que explicarle mis poderes y todo volvería a ocurrir, me encerrarían como monstruo, nadie sabe lo que podría ocurrir, además, ¿Qué se yo sobre el amor?, nunca he tenido novio, nunca tuve tiempo de conocer a alguien lo suficiente para enamorarme ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso, pero cuando pasas tu vida en confinamiento creo que eso es normal.- y así llena de pensamientos sobre lo que es el amor y como podría alguien como ella conseguirlo Elsa quedo profundamente dormida.

En Arendelle pronto seria Navidad, por lo que el invierno se acercaba así que próximamente el reino recibiría la visita de Jack Frost, así que mientras tanto Jack Frost se encontraba recorriendo varias rincones del mundo que requerían de sus servicios, cuando de repente noto que una de sus visitas seria el reino de Arendelle, ¿Arendelle?, hace mucho que no requerían mi visita, pero ¿qué es un lugar más?- y así Jack planea su ruta de camino a Arendelle.

En Arendelle Anna se había encargado del problema de Elsa, aunque un poco ostentoso y de una manera poco convencional, Anna había creado una convocatoria para todos los solteros, ya fueran de Arendelle o de cualquier otro reino, por lo que Elsa se sentía algo incomoda, en la convocatoria Anna explicada que su hermana tenia habilidades poco comunes pero que la volvían un mujer excepcional y única en el mundo; y así fue que barcos llegaron de todas partes solo por la mano de la reina, la decisión tomaría lugar el 15 de Noviembre para que de esa forma Elsa se casaría el 24 de Diciembre.

Cuando Jack finalmente llego a Arendelle la noche del 14 de Noviembre se preparó para dar a Arendelle su merecido invierno, cuando de pronto una ráfaga de viento le azoto en la cara un afiche, ¿Qué es esto?, se preguntó Jack quitándoselo de la cara, y así cuando termino de leerlo se dijo- ¿creo que podría tomarme un descanso mañana y ver qué tal le va a la reina consiguiendo marido, y empezó a reír, mientras pensaba- sí que debe ser vanidosa para pensar que su amor es un premio por el cual competir, ¿pero seguramente así son todas las de la realeza? Creen que conseguir a alguien es como ir de compras, tienen que elegir el más caro, el más combinable, el que más moderno, y que sea la envidia de todas sus amigas- dijo Jack entre risas.

Entonces así llego el amanecer, la escarcha cubría las flores, la nieve blanca por todos lados, y los niños despertando y preparándose para ir a jugar, así Jack viendo su labor hecha decidió entrar al castillo e instalarse en algún lugar donde no fuera visible, aunque él sabía que posiblemente nadie podría verlo; y así al cabo de un par de horas el salón principal estaba repleto de todo tipo de jóvenes, y uno a uno iban siendo llamados a una habitación donde responderían a las preguntas de Anna y Kristoff, y así paso el tiempo, y Jack notaba que la reina no se encontraba en esa habitación; aunque no le dio mucha importancia pues pensaba lo egocéntrica que era la reina al darle todo el trabajo duro a su hermana menor, y mientras el tiempo pasaba Jack notaba que muchos de los jóvenes salían con una expresión enojada y asustada; por lo que a Jack le entro la curiosidad, así que decidió acercarse más a la habitación sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, Elsa se encontraba observando todo lo que pasaba través de un hueco en uno de los retratos, después de un rato el salón ya estaba vacío y solo quedaba Jack el cual estaba a punto de partir, cuando Anna lo obligo a entrar, aun cuando Jack estaba casi en shock por el hecho de que un adulto lo había visto, aunque Anna era más bien una niña de corazón, así que cuando entro se dio cuenta que el muchacho a lado de Anna estaba dormido por lo que ninguno decidió despertarlo, entonces empezó la entrevistas y Anna empezó con: ¿Cuál es tu oficio o a que te dedicas?, a lo que Jack solo respondió entrecortado que era un simple viajero en busca de aventuras, lo que le ilumino la cara a Anna, y prosiguió: ¿Por qué crees que serias el indicado para la reina?, a lo que algo enojado le respondió, creo que todos valemos por igual, y Anna la cual no entendía el motivo de su agresiva respuesta prosiguió, así después de un rato de preguntas Anna le pregunto a Jack si estaba listo para la última pregunta y así Jack respondió que si con la cabeza y Anna que se le había borrado la sonrisa le pregunto con algo de seriedad en su voz: ¿tienes algún problema con que Elsa tenga el poder de crear y controlar la nieve a voluntad y a veces perder el control de ella?, esa pregunta había dejado a Jack en un estado de shock, ¿Qué es lo que acababa de escuchar? No lo podía creer, ¿se trataba de algún chiste de mal gusto?, ¿acaso los guardianes habían decidido burlarse de ellos?, pero antes de que el pudiera responder algo una voz salió del muro, Anna olvídalo- dijo Elsa con una voz frágil y cansada, tu plan fallo Anna, lo siento pero me rindo, ser rechazada por más de 100 personas en un día me ha dejado sin ánimos; y así Elsa se aproximó a Jack y le dijo en un tono serio, lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo, la salida se encuentra pasando el pasillo, pero Jack ahora estaba doblemente sorprendido, no solo estaban diciendo la verdad, si no que ella podía verlo, y aparte de todo eso, el no podía evitar notar lo hermosa que ella era, una piel blanca como la nieve decorada con una mejillas rosadas, las cuales hacían juego con sus labios rosados y sus enormes ojos azules el cual él no podía apartar su vista, pero antes de que Elsa se retirara Jack solo pudo preguntar una cosa, ¿es verdad lo de tus poderes?, y Elsa que captaba que el en serio no lo creía posible, creo un simple pero hermoso copo de nieve en la palma de su mana y luego simplemente lo desapareció, y Jack admirado que trato de decir algo, ya era algo tarde Elsa se había marchado y había desaparecido de su vista, al principio pensó que era lo mejor pues aun sostenía la teoría que era una muchacha egocéntrica a la cual sus planes le habían salido mal, así que decidió partir pero antes de eso pudo ver que su hermana Anna se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el, no es tu culpa que tu hermana se crea por encima de los demás, y ante eso Anna confundida y algo enojada le respondió- sabes tú conoces en nada a mi hermana, ella ha hecho todo por los que quiere y nunca ha pedido nada a cambio, y ella toda su vida ha estado sola y honestamente no espero que la entiendas, pero mi hermana ni siquiera ha planeado esto, yo se lo organice para demostrarle que a nadie le importaba si ella tenía poderes o no, pero me he equivocado, al parecer nadie puede ver lo que hay más allá de eso, sabes a pesar de sus poderes Elsa tiene al menos 500 cualidades que la vuelven más especial que cualquier otra muchacha, pero no espero que cambies de opinión, así que puedes retirarte.

Jack se retiró aunque se quedó pensando en todo lo que Anna le había dicho, así que Elsa al igual que él sabía lo que era estar solo y lo que le había costado volver a confiar en alguna persona que no fuera el, y por lo que había visto en aquel cuarto sabía que probablemente él era la única persona que podía ayudarla a superar su problema de confianza.

Así que esa noche después de un rato de buscar y buscar la habitación de Elsa, la encontró, ella se hallaba sentada al borde del balcón, por lo que Jack tenía que ser cauteloso al momento de aparecerse, así que después de idear un plan, encima de Elsa empezaron a caer varios copos de nieve a lo que ella sin tener idea de que ocurrió se bajó del balcón y se quedó parada protegiéndose de la nieve, y así Jack Frost hiso su entrada; Hola su majestad- dijo Jack algo nervioso, y Elsa que bajo la cabeza para ver quien le hablaba se dio cuenta que ahí se hallaba Jack Frost, lo que ella no podía creer es que el estuviera volando, por lo que retrocedió un poco y alterada le pregunto: ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo es que puedes volar?, así que Jack Frost se elevó un poco más y le dijo, me llamo Jack Frost y soy uno de los guardianes, y al igual que tu yo también puedo crear controlar la nieve, ves y de sus labios salieron unas ráfagas de aire helado, por lo que Elsa, emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo le pregunto si quería pasar a su habitación, y así mismo Jack entro y al notar el miedo de Elsa le dijo, no tienes nada por qué temerme, confía en mí, sé que no es fácil confiar en un extraño, lo sé pero te aseguro que todo saldrá bien solo quiero ayudarte, y Elsa con algo de impaciencia en sus palabras le pregunto, ¿tu enserio podrías enseñarme a controlar mis poderes sin dejar que mis emociones me destruyan?, y Jack que volvía a notar lo bella que Elsa era respondió que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, así Jack le dijo, lo primero que tenemos que hacer para poder enseñarte a controlar tus poderes es ver que tan poderosa eres, y así Elsa hizo que nevara por toda la habitación, y Jack algo impresionado le dijo, ¿Qué más tienes? y Elsa congelo el piso volviendo una pista de hielo, impresionante ¿algo más? le dijo Jack, y Elsa que se sentía retada levanto varios pilares de nieve, mientras patinaba por la habitación, sintiendo que se superaba a sí misma y entonces esperando la aprobación de Jack, el respondía de forma sarcástica, he visto mejores, tratando de ocultar su asombro ante Elsa, y Elsa que se mostraba cada vez más como si el la estuviera retando, le lanzo una bola de nieve, a lo que Jack sorprendido le dijo en tono desafiante, o no eso no, y al crear una bola de nieve Elsa ya no estaba o al menos eso creí el, pues ella colgada en el techo dejo caer sobre él una pila de nieve, y Jack que estaba listo para cualquier pelea de nieve contraataco con una ráfaga de varias bolas de nieve que le acertaron a Elsa, y así durante gran parte de la noche se la pasaron jugando hasta que ambos se hallaban exhaustos y se encontraban sentados en una esquina del cuarto de Elsa, y así Jack le dijo; sabes no tienes ninguna necesidad de aprender a controlar tus poderes sabes, eres muy buena en eso, logrando que Elsa se sonrojara y dejara salir una risita lo que causo que Jack también se sonrojara por lo bella que Elsa se veía, así que Elsa le respondió; he aprendido a controlar mis poderes dependiendo mi estado de ánimo, pero… el hecho es que nunca me he enamorado y no sé lo que yo sería capaz de hacer si eso ocurriera; y Jack algo confundido le pregunto, ¿Por qué quieres estar enamorada, no eres ya feliz con tu hermana y tus habitantes?, y Elsa que ahora se había puesto más seria le respondió, si me pone feliz que me he reconectado con mi hermana y mi reino, pero aun así siento como si algo me faltara, aparte Anna ya tiene a Kristoff y la veo más feliz que nunca, y yo también quiero esa felicidad poder compartir esos sentimientos con alguien más, alguien que no me tema, sé que suena cursi pero cuando uno está solo es una de las cosas en las que uno se pone a pensar, en si algún día encontrare a aquella persona que me hará feliz, y Jack que definitivamente se sentía comprendido, no dejaba de pensar que tal vez Elsa y el estaban destinados el uno para el otro, a él solo lo podían ver los niños y solían olvidarlo al crecer por lo que Jack tampoco había experimentado lo que era estar enamorado; así que después de un silencio incomodo, Jack le dijo a Elsa que tenía que marcharse, pero que mañana a la misma hora volvería, y Elsa que se alegraba de oír eso le afirmo con un beso en la mejilla; te espero entonces- dijo ella, y Jack que se encontraba rojo salió volando por el balcón decido a que pasaría lo que restaba del invierno para enamorar a Elsa, pues una dama como ella tan frágil pero tan poderosa debía ser tratada con respeto y como a cualquier otra dama, así que desde mañana el tenia propuesto que ella sería la indicada para el.


	2. Yo quiero ser tu pieza faltante

Yo quiero ser tu pieza faltante

Y así la mañana del 16 de Noviembre Elsa, a pesar de haber pasado casi toda la noche con Jack, se despertó casi de golpe al momento en que entraron los primeros rayos de sol por su ventana, y lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse que lo había pasado la noche anterior había ocurrido y no hubiera sido un sueño, y tal como lo esperaba, ahí seguían los montones de nieve por todos lados, al igual que los pilares y todo lo demás; y Elsa que a pesar de ser una experta en ocultar sus sentimientos, por primera vez eso le resultaba difícil, así que rápidamente bajo hasta llegar al comedor, cosa que no hacía, pues el comedor solía ser usado solo para eventos y Elsa solía comer en su habitación, pero esa mañana todo se le había olvidado a Elsa de la emoción así que simplemente bajo y se sentó, y los sirvientes que habían olvidado la última vez que habían visto a su reina con esa felicidad la recibieron llenado el comedor de todo lo que el chef pudo hacer para el desayuno, después de un rato Anna bajo junto con Kristoff y ambos se preguntaban de donde venía tanta conmoción, y Anna al darse cuenta lo radiante que se encontraba Elsa sabía que algo había pasado la noche anterior por lo que decidió que investigaría, pero no en ese momento pues había mucha gente presente; y así después de lo que había un agradable desayuno, Anna decidió acercarse a Elsa para ver qué era lo causante de su felicidad, ¿hey Elsa te puedo preguntar algo?- pregunto Anna nerviosa, pero Elsa que aún se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos le dijo, sabes Anna anoche tuve una noche mágica, deja te cuento, y Anna que se sentían ignorada pero al mismo tiempo intrigada le confirmo con la cabeza, y así Elsa prosiguió a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que el apareció volando en su balcón, el cómo habían empezado una batalla de bolas de nieve y de la cita que tenían planeada para esa noche; y Anna que no podía ocultar sus sentimientos rápidamente se paró y empezó a hablar lo más rápido que pudo; oh dios Elsa, no puedo creer que tú, y el y ayer, después de ellos, y es como tú, y es hermoso, y ustedes- y antes de que Anna siguiera balbuceando de la emoción Elsa la detuvo, Anna calmada, calmada, lo que necesito es que me ayudes, no sé qué hacer, yo no sé de esto, y aparte creo que ocupare un vestido nuevo, tal vez arreglarme diferente, y tal vez debería organizar algo, y Anna que había bajado sus niveles de emoción le puso su mano en el hombro y e dijo, Elsa calmada, si él quería verte hoy es porque tiene algo planeado, no tienes que hacer nada más que ser tu misma, solo déjate llevar y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien y así ambas se quedaron gran parte de la mañana y la tarde haciendo comentarios sobre que podría pasar y como pasaría.

Y así como Jack había prometido, apareció a la misma hora en la que le había prometido a Elsa, y ahí se encontraba ella volteando para la puerta, o al menos eso creía el, pues después no haber dormido casi nada Elsa se había quedado dormida esperándolo, pero Jack eso no lo sabía, y con la intención de sorprenderla camino hacia ella muy despacio sosteniendo un ramo de flores de hielo y mientras más se acercaba más nervioso se ponía y cuando llego hasta donde estaba Elsa, el simplemente soplo en su oído lo que no solo impresiono a Elsa sino que también la había despertado lo que causo que su silla se fuera para atrás y aparte ella creara estalactitas en el techo y emitiera un pequeño grito al ver a Jack tratando de ayudarla a levantarse, y a pesar de que ya traía la adrenalina por los cielos, las estalagmitas estaban a punto de caer por lo que Jack la agarro y ambos se aventaron a una esquina de la habitación; ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- pregunto Jack casi sin aire, los peligros de despertarme- contesto Elsa entrecortada recuperando el aliento, así Jack se paró y ayudo a Elsa a pararse y uno vez que estaban frente a frente, a Jack se le había completamente que iba decir después de ver a Elsa pues a pesar de todo no podía dejar de ver sus bellos y grandes ojos mirando directamente a sus ojos, y Elsa que se sentía nerviosa por el contacto solo dijo- ¿y que tienes planeado para la lección de hoy?, y Jack que por fin bajo de las nubes, le dijo; pues hoy he planeado un pequeño viaje, ¿viaje?, se preguntó Elsa, si así es, le contesto alegremente Jack, bien dijo Elsa algo nerviosa , ¿entonces quieres que prepare el carruaje?, no, dijo Jack algo ofendido, ven te enseñare como viajo yo, y Elsa que seguía sin entender solo lo siguió hasta el borde del balcón, y le dijo- sabes Jack yo no sé volar, y Jack con una risita le dijo, lo sé solo sujétate de mí, ¿Qué?, pregunto Elsa apenada, y el agarro la mano de Elsa y la coloco en su hombro y su otra mano en su espalda a modo que era casi como si fueran a bailar, así que Jack solo le dijo, ¿lista?, sostente fuerte, y Elsa, qué aun no entendía bien que estaba sucediendo se agarró de él lo más fuerte que pudo al sentir que sus pies ya no tocaban el piso, y ya que estaban fuera de la habitación Jack noto que Elsa mantenía los ojos cerrados, a lo que la reprocho diciéndole, oh vamos no te voy a llevar si no disfrutas del viaje, y Elsa que se dio cuenta que la observaba, con las mejillas coloradas y con un tono casi enojado le contesto, no me cubría los ojos solo que me entro algo en el ojo, y Jack que noto que ella se había sonrojado, le dijo sarcásticamente, está bien tu a nada le temes, a lo que ella dejo escapar una risa, durante todo el camino Elsa solo podía admirar los paisaje como eran por encima, era un sentimiento asombroso y no podía despegar los ojos de aquella belleza, y Jack simplemente no podía apartar la vista de Elsa no creía la suerte que tenía; y así cuando estaban a punto de llegar Jack le dijo, estamos llegando prepárate para el aterrizaje y Elsa que no lo había escuchado dio un mal paso mientras bajaban haciendo que ambos cayeran, haciendo que Jack cayera un poco mientras ella había caído de golpe contra un arbusto, así que rápido Jack se apresuró a levantarla hasta notar que ella solo se reía, y así después de ayudarla a levantarse Elsa empezó a admirar el lugar donde se encontraban, era una pradera congelada con un rio congelado, era hermoso, así que rápidamente le respondió, Jack este lugar es hermoso, y Jack sonrojado, le dijo casi balbuceando, bueno yo lo he congelado para nuestra cita… lección digo lección de hoy tu sabes, así que Elsa emocionada le pregunto sobre que sería su lección, y Jack le respondió, pues para nuestra lección de hoy te enseñare a patinar en hielo, y Elsa algo extrañada le dijo, pero Jack yo ya se patinar en hielo, y él le pregunto, ¿con las manos?, estoy seguro que con los pies es muy sencillo, pero lo que te enseñare hoy es a impulsarte con las manos mientras patinas, te enseñare, y ahí en el lago congelado, Jack empezó a patinar normalmente y luego empezó a usar sus manos como si fueran propulsores , y así mientras el movía las manos se notaba la gracia con la que se deslizaba por el hielo, y simplemente le grito a Elsa, vamos acércate inténtalo y Elsa que solía exagerar incontrolablemente el cómo propulsaba el aire empezó a patinar poco a poco y Jack que se encontraba algo alejado de ella le dijo, ahora usa tus manos, y Elsa que se encontraba asustada, disparo una ráfaga lo que propulso al punto de chocar con Jack y ambos quedaron tendidos en el suelo y Elsa sobre Jack, oh mi dios perdóname dijo Elsa apurándose a pararse, cosa que le resultaba complicado pues no dejaba de resbalarse, no hay problema dijo Jack, yo te enseño y al pararse y equilibrar a Elsa la tomo de las manos y le dijo al oído, lo que vas a hacer es simple, imagina que soplaras con las palmas de las manos, y al hacerlo Elsa logro impulsar a ambos un poco, bien dijo Jack, ahora inténtalo sola, y así Elsa se movía lentamente, ahora dijo Jack vamos a aumentar el ritmo, ahora como si suspiraras con las palmas de la mano y Elsa empezó a deslizarse lentamente por el hielo, con una sonrisa en el rostro, perfecto dijo Jack ahora si vamos a hacer esto bien, vas a cantar con las palmas de las manos, y Elsa que se dejaba llevar por la emoción se le veía casi bailando por el lago, y así mismo Jack se le unió, y así paso el tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta; y después de horas de juego y diversión ambos se fueron a sentar recargados en un tronco, y entre risas Jack solo notaba lo bella que ella se veía, especialmente ahora que se encontraba riendo pues sus ojos emitían un bello brillo, sus mejillas se le coloreaban y su risa dejaba ver sus hermosos dientes, y así empezaron ambos a charlar, y dime Jack, pregunto Elsa ¿Cómo es la vida de un guardián?- pues, empezó Jack, es básicamente por los niños tu sabes ellos son casi las únicas personas que me ven porque creen en mí, y el que ellos crean es casi una de las razones por las que los guardines coexistan, wow le comento Elsa asombrada por la explicación de Jack, y al mismo tiempo no dejaba de pensar en lo que Anna le había comentado "solo déjate llevar", y Jack le pregunto, y ¿Qué tal la vida de una reina?, me refiero has de obtener todo lo que deseas con solo dar un chasquido ¿no?, pues algo así, le comento Elsa, aunque antes de los caprichos vienen las responsabilidades, dirigir un reino no es sencillo, especialmente cuando lo haces sola, y Jack que notaba que Elsa se deprimía se le acerco a decirle, oye calma, sabes por mucho tiempo estuve solo nadie podía verme ni siquiera los niños, y eso cambio, y te prometo que yo nunca te de dejare siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, yo nunca te decepcionaría aunque de eso dependiera mi vida, y Elsa que no podía dejar de escuchar tan conmovedoras palabras siguió el consejo de su hermana y simplemente se acercó y era como si ninguno tuviera que hablar solo con la mirada sabían lo que harían y Elsa rápidamente se aproximó, pero antes de lograrlo Jack la sujeto de la nuca y la aproximo al lentamente hasta que ambos se besaron, ninguno había dado antes su primer beso, pero estaban seguros que así era como se sentía estar enamorado y ser correspondido; y así al cabo de la noche, Jack decidió regresar a Elsa al palacio, durante todo el trayecto era como si no ocupara palabras sus miradas lo decían todo, y así cuando llegaron al balcón y ella bajo, ella rápidamente le dijo, Jack hoy fue la mejor noche de mi vida… ¿crees que también me podrías visitar mañana?, y Jack que no tenía palabras solo se acercó y la volvió a besar, y al retirarse él dijo, ¿tú que crees?, y después de pasar suavemente su mano por el rostro de Elsa, salió por el balcón y desapareció en la obscuridad; y esa noche Elsa sabía que solo era el inicio de algo magnifico, pero lo que no sabía, ni ella ni Jack es que también era el inicio de varios problemas, empezando con una visita inesperada a Arendelle.


	3. A veces hay una pieza de mas

A veces hay piezas de mas

Era una fría mañana en Arendelle y las festividades se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina, pero para la reina Elsa todo eso se le hacía complicado, pues el hecho de haber tenido que permanecer encerrada gran parte de su infancia no la ayudaba mucho, las únicas veces que Elsa habría festejado las fiestas era cuando era una niña, antes de empezar a perder el control de sí misma, pero ahora que aprendía a controlarse y que su relación con Anna se había vuelto más estable ella tenía que aceptar que quisiera o no, en el palacio festejarían las fiestas como se había hecho varios años atrás; así el castillo mando a decorarse, las puertas se llenaron de guirnaldas, en el salón principal habitaba un enorme y frondoso pino decorado con esferas de cristales, adornos por todos lados, y hasta la punta una estrella azul hecha de vidrio adornada con cristales azules y dorados, esa estrella era uno de los legados de la familia; así mismo el palacio parecía cobrar vida mientras los sirvientes adornaban felizmente el palacio pues no recordaban la última vez que se habían decorado el palacio para las fiestas, la más emocionada por las fiestas era por supuesto Anna, no solo porque ya había pasado tiempo desde que había festejado, sino porque las pasaría con Kristoff y Elsa, aunque por su parte Elsa no le preocupaba mucho las fiestas pues ella tenía sus propios asuntos entre ellos la visita nocturna que Jack hacia a diario, ya había pasado al menos 1 semana en la que Jack y Elsa se veían a diario en la noche, así que eso era lo que tenía la mente de Elsa ocupada todos los días, el solo pensar que tendría planeado Jack Frost para esa noche, y ese día no fue la excepción.

Esa noche como de costumbre se quedó en el balcón sentada esperando a Jack, y así a lo lejos Elsa pudo distinguir un muchacho volando hacia ella, Jack- hey Elsa, y Elsa que a pesar de ya estar acostumbrada a sus visitas lo saludo mientras escondía su cara sonrojada, Jack- wow el castillo sí que se ve resplandeciente esta noche, por poco y pensé que me había dirigido a otro reino, Elsa- jajaja si, después de mucho tiempo por fin vamos a celebrar las fiestas aquí en el palacio, Jack- me gusta, aunque sabes hace falta algo, y así con un toque de su bastón Jack hizo aparecer un muérdago congelado por encima de ambos, Elsa- se quedó en silencio mirando a Jack, con las mejillas realmente rojas, Jack- solo cierra los ojos le dijo a Elsa casi murmurando, y así Elsa cerro los ojos y Jack se abalanzo un poco para apenas tocar sus delicados labios, y al terminar Elsa simplemente sonrió tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos pues solo se pondría más roja de lo que ya estaba; Elsa- hey Jack, ¿entonces qué planes tienes para hoy? Aun sin devolverle la mirada, y Jack que incluso se veía más seguro después del beso le respondió- estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos intentar algo diferente, ya sabes algo divertido, Elsa- ¿a qué te refieres con algo divertido? Pregunto ella ya que se la había pasado lo enrojecido, Jack- pues quería aprovechar esta noche y llevarte a conocer un poco, Elsa- bueno realmente nunca he salido del reino, así que… está bien, Jack- perfecto, ven sube, y Elsa que ya se sentía acostumbrada se agarró fuertemente de su cuello y ambos salieron volando por el balcón, mientras volaban Elsa trataba de imaginarse a donde la estaría llevando Jack, y después de varios minutos Jack aterrizo en lo que parecía un pequeño pueblecito, Elsa-¿Dónde estamos?, Jack- en mi hogar, o lo que solía ser mi hogar hace casi 200 años, Elsa- es un pueblito muy pintoresco, Jack- lo sé, suelo venir aquí cuando me siento triste o feliz o cuando solo quiero pensar, Elsa- ¿debería estar asustada o feliz?, Jack- nada de eso solo quiero enseñarte un lugar muy especial para mí, y Jack tomo la mano de Elsa llevándola a lo que parecería un viejo roble que acababa de perder todas sus hojas y se preparaba para un duro invierno, Jack- cuando era humano solía venir aquí a pensar, y ahora siendo inmortal lo sigo haciendo, lo que nos lleva a la siguiente orden del día, Elsa- ¿Jack me podrías explicar de qué hablas?, Jack- Elsa en toda mi vida nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, Elsa- te refieres a alguien con el poder de controlar la nieve, Jack- no, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que eres leal, eres sincera, eres única, bella, talentosa, divertida, poderosa y por sobre todo eres sencilla a pesar de todo tus poderes, tu corona, no eres la clásica princesa que solo le interesa ser la mejor vestida en un baile, o llevar la corona más grande, o ser el centro de atención, Elsa- en realidad soy reina no princesa, Jack- y aun así eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida y créeme que he vivido mucho, por eso mismo no tengo miedo de hacer esto, y entonces Jack se encontraba arrodillado ante Elsa, Jack- Elsa sé que te conozco apenas hace un tiempo, pero también sé que nunca conoceré a nadie como tú, nadie que me cautive como tú, que me haga reír de la forma en la que tú lo haces, por eso mismo, Elsa reina de Arendelle serias mi esposa, y así Jack sostuvo entre sus dedos lo que sería un anillo rojo con una gema en el centro y unas más pequeñas alrededor de todo el anillo, Elsa- Oh mi Dios, Jack yo no sé qué decir… me refiero a que si se pero… lo que quiero decir…, Jack- ¿es un sí o un no?, Elsa- por supuesto que es un sí, y así cuando Jack se dispuso a colocar el anillo en el dedo de Elsa ella simplemente salto encima de él, y así después de varias horas después de hablar sobre como seria su boda y como pasarían juntos las fiestas regresaron a Arendelle, a lo que Jack se despidió de ella con un largo y tierno beso en los labios, y así decidió partir, y cuando Elsa se encontraba lista para abalanzarse en su cama, Anna llamo a su puerta, Anna- Elsa ocupo que salgas es urgente, y Elsa que aún no se le pasaba la alegría salió de la habitación para ver qué pasaba, Elsa- Anna ocupo contarte algo, Anna- Elsa no quiero interrumpirte pero esto es importante por favor baja conmigo, y así ambas hermanas bajaron las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraban lo que sería un joven y varios hombres a su alrededor, Joven- reina Elsa, lamento haber llegado así de repente pero me entere que usted ya tiene 21 años si no me equivoco, Elsa- no lo hace, y podría saber caballero quien es usted y que hacen en mi palacio a estas horas de la noche, Joven- si claro su majestad, me llamo Hugo, príncipe Hugo del reino de Kimbua y vengo en representación de mi hermano el rey Ángelo; Elsa- y dígame príncipe Hugo a que se debe su presencia y la de su hermano, Hugo- bueno el notario real se lo explicara todo, notario- señorita tal vez no tenga idea de que es lo que está ocurriendo, pero lo que pasa es que usted al ser ya una mujer de 21 años y ya es reina como proclamaron sus padres antes de morir, usted ya está lista para unirse en santo matrimonio, horrorizada Elsa solo pudo responder con un disgustado ¿Qué?, notario- antes de que sus padres murieran tenían la preocupación de que debido a sus poderes usted no sería capaz de encontrar a alguien con quien gobernar a su lado, por lo que años atrás ellos llegaron a un acuerdo con los padres del príncipe Hugo y del rey Ángelo, usted se casaría con el rey Ángelo y así ambos reinos se volverían uno solo, su padre advirtió que usted podría ser peligrosa, pero a los reyes no les importo mucho mientras ambos reinos se unieran, por lo que el 24 de diciembre usted y el rey Ángelo contraerán matrimonio, Elsa- pero no puedo casarme con el rey Ángelo, Hugo- su majestad sé que todo esto es un muy repentino pero debido a la situación actual es de suma importancia unir a ambos reinos, el príncipe Hugo era un joven de más de 16 años, con el cabello rubio pero con la cara pecosa, no era más alto que Elsa pero mantenía un porte que lo hacía ver más alto y sus ojos grises demostraban que él tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con el tratado; notario- mañana temprano usted y el rey Ángelo tendrán su primer encuentro, donde anunciaremos públicamente su matrimonio, ahora si nos disculpa nos retiramos, mañana a las 3:00 volveremos, que pasen buenas noches, y así rápidamente todos marcharon dejando solas a Anna y a Elsa, Elsa- no, esto no puede ser no puede ser es solo una pesadilla, no puedo casarme ni siquiera lo conozco, Anna- Elsa cálmate sé que esto se ve mal pero…, Anna no encontraba como consolar a su hermana, Elsa- Anna no lo entiendes yo ya amo a alguien más, enseñándole el anillo a Anna, Anna- oh mi dios Elsa, ¿él te pidió matrimonio?, Elsa- si hoy hace apenas unas horas, y ahora no sé qué voy a hacer, no puedo huir, no puedo dejar el reino, ¿pero cómo me voy a librar de este matrimonio arreglado?, Anna- Elsa, lo mejor es que no pensemos sobre eso ahora, se supone que hoy deberías estar irradiando felicidad pues aquel que amas te profeso su amor y es lo único en lo que deberías preocuparte, lo mejor sería que ambas fuéramos a dormir y hablaremos de esto mañana temprano, de una o de otra forma debe de haber una forma de disolver ese matrimonio arreglado.

Así ambas subieron a su habitación, y como era lógico Elsa no podría dormir, solo pensando en que haría, su alegría se había esfumado en menos de 10 minutos y ahora se encontraba a punto de casarse con un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía, pero eso no pasaría se dijo así misma, con el único hombre con el que ella pasaría toda su vida sería con Jack, y así se quedó observando el cielo hasta que logro quedarse dormía en su cama, esperando que ocurriría al día siguiente.


	4. Antes de lanzar hay que saber las reglas

Antes de tirar hay que saber las reglas

Como era de esperarse Elsa apenas y había podido tener unos minutos de sueño como era de esperarse, toda la noche la paso en vela buscando alternativas, algo tenía que hacer no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Elsa, ¿podrías salir un momento?, dijo Anna con una vez un tanto optimista y un tanto quebrada, pues sabía que ella no tenía absolutamente ningún poder sobre lo ocurrido.

Bajo en un segundo Anna no me esperes, la voz de Elsa se escuchaba casi ronca, pero quien podía culparla toda la noche llorando y sin poder dormir, aunque la razón de sus lágrimas e insomnio no eran de tristeza, era rabia, enojada que todo mundo quisiera controlarla como si fuera un perro de exhibición.

Elsa se cambió en lo que era un sencillo vestido azul cielo que caía hasta sus tobillos, casi como un camisón de manga larga, recogió su cabello en una trenza sencilla y se lavó la cara esperando que no se notara que había estado llorando.

Al bajar Elsa se llevó la sorpresa al notar la presencia del notaria con el cual había tenido de hablar.

¿Qué lo trae de nuevo al palacio? Pregunto Elsa tratando de sonar respetuosa.

Como está planeado solo venía a avisarle que el rey Ángelo se encontrara aquí mañana a esta misma hora para su primer encuentro, dijo casi sonriendo el notario que no notaba la cara de disgusto de Elsa.

Entonces así será, respondió Elsa tratando de evitar alargar la conversación para poder sacarlos de una vez de su palacio.

Elsa… Anna trato de discutir lo ocurrido anteriormente con su hermana pero por la expresión de Elsa cuando el notario salió del palacio junto a varios hombre rodeándolo se dio cuenta de que no era el momento indicado y decidió esperar a que las cosas se calmaran.

Anna dile a los empleados que tomare mi desayuno en la cama, esas palabras salieron de su boca de una manera fría y casi mandatorio, continuando solo subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y tumbarse en su cama.

Así mientras Elsa esperaba que le llevaran el desayuno empezó a recordar a Jack, pues era el único pensamiento que no le causaban ganas de matar a alguien, y así se sumió en sus propios pensamientos.

Flashback:

Jack deja de picar mi estómago, decía Elsa como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

Pero es que no es posible que no tengas cosquillas, respondió Jack verdaderamente sorprendido.

¿Y qué tal tú? Pregunto Elsa con una sonrisa algo macabra

¿Yo que…? Pero antes de que pudiera poder responder algo más Elsa lo atacaba haciéndole cosquillas por todo el estómago, mientras Jack reía sin poder controlarse tratando de alejar a la reina de él.

Por favor basta, por favor, gritaba Jack entre risas.

Mmmmmm no, le respondió Elsa sin detenerse.

Entonces tú lo pediste, y sin que Elsa pudiera evitarlo Jack la abrazo de la cintura con sus dos brazos y se dejó caer con ella colina abajo mientras giraban el uno sobre el otro.

Y así al llegar abajo Elsa se encontró encima del pecho de Jack mientras ella no podía deja observarlo pues parecía que estaba dormido o inconsciente, sabes, sé que soy irresistible pero podrías bajarte de encima de mí, le dijo Jack con los ojos aun cerrados, lo que causo que la reina casi diera un brinco mientras se cubría la cara tratando de ocultar su cara roja.

Pfff como si yo muriera por estar encima de ti, respondió ella con sarcasmo aun dándole la espalda escondiendo su rostro.

Pues si no me deseas, ¿porque no dejabas de observarme?, dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Por qué? Pregunto ella con sarcasmo, porque creí que te habías lastimado.

Oh vamos, ¿en serio quieres que te crea?, rodamos en nieve, le dijo el manteniendo la sonrisa. Sabes que me deseas, le dijo en un tono seductor pero infantil.

En tus sueño si acaso, aquí el único interesado eres tú, vamos tú sabes que me deseas a mí, le respondió Elsa tratando de seguirle el juego.

¿Así?, pregunto Jack, ¿entonces porque cada que volamos me agarras con tanta fuerza del cuello?

Porque podría caer si no me agarró bien, le contesto Elsa tratando de sonar enojada.

Eso o no puedes dejar de tocarme, le dijo Jack a Elsa.

Es que no sabes cómo muero solo por estar el día entero pegada a ti, contesto ella de forma sarcástica.

Vamos solo admite que me deseas, y tal vez hasta permita que me beses la mejilla, ¿Qué opinas? Pregunto Jack

No, qué tal si tú admites que me amas y tal vez te deje besar mi mano, le respondió Elsa con una sonrisa casi malévola

Oye ¿solo la mano?, le respondió Jack casi ofendido

Aja, lo admitiste, le dijo Elsa con una sonrisa aún más grande

Hey no eso fue trampa, yo nunca admití nada, contesto Jack apenado que ahora se ponía rojo.

¿Ah no? Le pregunto Elsa a Jack acercándose lentamente a él, quedando a unos centímetros de el sin deja de mirarlo a los ojos.

Nop, le contesto Jack que aún no se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaba la reina de él.

¿Seguro?, dijo ella acercándose aún más.

Seguro, le respondió Jack entrecortado notando la proximidad con la que Elsa se le acercaba.

Y entonces Jack desistió mas ya no podía, brinco de su lado aterrizando a unos metros de ella, ok si me atraes un poco, dijo el escondiendo su cara colorada.

¿Entonces porque brincaste en vez de besarme? Le pregunto ella de una manera dulce y sincera.

A pesar de que tenía unas enormes ganas de hacerlo, entonces se voltea a observarla, eres una dama, y si algo me enseño mi madre antes de que me convirtiera en guardián es que a las damas se les tiene que acortejar, se les tiene que cuidar, se les tiene que enamorar, y por sobre todo a las damas se les respeta y cuida, le dijo el con una mirada y voz decisiva.

Jack…, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder algo.

Pero aun así con su consentimiento aún me debe el derecho a besar su mano, le dijo el arrodillándose ante ella.

Pues un trato es un trato, dijo ella extendiendo su mano ante él, para que el luego la tomara y la besara dulcemente.

Esa fue la vez en la que Elsa se había dado cuenta que Jack era un caballero y no un cualquier Casanova que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad, el la respetaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Su majestad, su majestad, y antes de que Elsa volviera a la realidad se dio cuenta que la sirvienta le había traído el desayuno.

Oh si, perdón en un segundo, y Elsa se paró de su cama y camino hasta la puerta de su habitación para dejar pasar a la sirvienta.

Aquí está su majestad, y antes de retirarse la sirvienta dejo una bandeja de plata en la cama de Elsa, la cual contenía pan tostado, te de jazmín, fruta picada en diversas figuras bañadas en azúcar y un plato de avena.

Y mientras Elsa se encontraba desayunando en su cama, volvía a tener recuerdos de sus aventuras con Jack y como llego a enamorarse de él.

Flashback:

Esta vez Jack había llevado a Elsa a observar a los búhos, los cuales para Jack eran de las criaturas más bellas y extraordinarias que existían. Pero Elsa se veía distraída y se le notaba que andaba de mal humor.

¿Hey que pasa? Le pregunto Jack poniendo su mano en el hombro se Elsa, y no te atrevas a decir que nada, le siguió el.

Ahhh soltó un pequeño grito de rabia, mientras le daba la espalda a Jack, hoy tuve una discusión con uno de los clientes más importantes para Arendelle y ahora amenaza con dejar de trabajar con nosotros si no le ofrezco más dinero.

Oye tranquila, todo va a salir, vamos voltéame a ver, le ordeno Jack con un tono suave y alegre de voz.

Ella voltea hacia el mientras el posicionaba sus manos en sus hombros mientras ella aún mantenía la cabeza mirando hacia el piso.

Oye, oye, le dijo el mientras con una de sus manos le levantaba el mentón a Elsa para que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos.

Todo saldrá bien Elsa, le dijo el ahora que tenía su atención.

Si, sé que todo se arreglara, pero luego, todo volverá salir mal, algún problema más surgirá siempre lo hacen, empezó a quejarse ella.

A veces simplemente quisiera volver a huir pero esta vez no regresar jamás, irme a otro reino iniciar un nueva vida como una campesina, como otra persona.

Elsa por favor no digas eso, piensa lo que estás diciendo, le dijo el de manera seria.

Jack no sabes la presión que tengo, todo mundo espera que haga todo perfecto, por si algo sale mal culparme a mí, le dijo ella casi gritando.

Elsa claro que te entiendo como guardián siempre tengo responsabilidades y claro que he querido dejarlo, el que no te vea nadie por tanto tiempo es solitario, y si los niños empezaron a verme pero empezaron a envejecer o empezaron a olvidarse mientras yo me encontraba trayendo el invierno a otro lado, le comento Jack tratando de no perder los estribos.

Eso es, dijo Elsa con una sonrisa, escapemos, dejemos nuestras vidas atrás, vámonos a cualquier lado, a otro reino, empecemos como gente normal, sin vestido de gala o juntas si importancia, ¿Qué dices Jack?, le pregunto entusiasmada.

Elsa, no podemos hacer eso, le dijo el con una voz suave y relajada.

¿Por qué no Jack?, le preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

Elsa, ¿Cómo se sentiría tu hermana?, la volverías a abandonar, y no solo eso le pondrías el peso de ser reina a tu hermana, a ti te enseñaron a ser reina, a tu hermana nadie le enseñó y aprenderlo por su cuenta la podría en constante riesgo por cada error que cometa; no puedes ponerle ese peso a tu hermana, le respondió Jack de manera seria pero dulce.

Además Elsa, todo pasa por una razón y por eso eres reina y no puedes abandonar lo que eres, Elsa tu eres fuerte solo tienes que buscar una forma de despejar tu mente cuando te sientas frustrada, es más yo te enseñare, le dijo Jack optimista.

Y mientras Jack le enseñaba a meditar ella solo pensaba que Jack sabía lo que era mejor para ella, y nunca la dejaría rendirse, ahí se dio cuenta que Jack siempre seria sincero con ella y le mostraría el camino cuando ella se desorientara.

Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, entonces después de darse cuenta que Anna golpeaba su puerta Elsa bajo la bandeja de plata de su cama colocándola en el suelo y aproximándose a la puerta.

Elsa, sé que tal vez no quieras hablar pero si ocupas liberarte por lo sucedido tu sabes que siempre estaré para ti, le dijo Anna mostrándole un enorme y cálida sonrisa mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Eso llevo a Elsa a recordar cuando Anna y Hans le habían pedido su bendición para casarse después de conocerse apenas unas horas antes, lo que la hizo recapacitar que ella apenas y conocía a Jack desde hace apenas una semana, ella al igual que su hermana nunca había experimentado lo que era el amor, aunque podría ser que por primera vez lo estuviera ella sintiendo, pero luego recordó que Jack era muy maduro y la respetaba, no solo eso, el siempre buscaría lo mejor para ella aunque fuera contra sus propios deseos y por sobre todo ellos dos se conocían perfectamente.

Flashback:

Ok haber, ¿entonces cómo funciona este juego? Le pregunta con curiosidad Elsa a Jack.

Pues lo único que tienes que hacer es responder 10 preguntas que te haga, tienes que ser honesta y no puedes saltarte la pregunta o cambiarla y una vez terminada tú me preguntas a mí, ¿ok, lista?, le pregunto Jack emocionado.

Bien primera pregunta, ¿Quién es la persona que más quieres en el mundo? Anna respondió Elsa velozmente.

Ok, segunda pregunta ¿Qué cualidad odias de la gente? Que sean manipuladores y se aprovechen de la inocencia.

Bien tercera pregunta ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Morado

Pensé que el azul, pero continuemos, ¿estación favorita? Otoño

Y así después de más preguntas y respuestas era el turno de Elsa de ser quien preguntaba, y así después de ver que la persona a la que Jack más extrañaba era a su madre, su sabor favorito era el chocolate y el caramelo, que no le gustaba la oscuridad, pero le gustan los anocheceres continuaron hasta alargar su juego hasta lo que parecían ser 100 preguntas.

Con eso Elsa se dio cuenta que si conocía perfectamente a Jack, su pasado, sus gustos, lo que sus expresiones significaban Elsa estaba completamente segura que no se arrepentía de su decisión para nada.

Pero otra vez recordaba a lo que tendría que enfrentarse el día siguiente, pues no solo eso, esa noche no vería a Jack pues él le había avisado que tenía que hacer un largo viaje y que si quería ir la siguiente noche tendría que esperar, así que no solo se enfrentaría a conocer a su posible marido si no también tendría que hablar sobre lo sucedido con su prometido, solo que esta vez ella sabría lo que sería mejor para todos, por lo que esa tarde después de hablar con Anna y tomar un largo paseo por los jardines del palacio subió a su alcoba a tomar una merecida siesta.

Pues por fin sabría cómo arreglar el embrollo en el que estaba implicada.


	5. Con un comodin las reglas cambian

Con un comodín el juego cambia

Esa era una bella mañana en Arendelle para todos, especialmente los niños que se divertían jugando entre la nieve y tomando chocolate caliente ansiosos de que la Navidad llegara pronto.

Todo mundo era feliz, todos menos Elsa, ella se encontraba malhumorada esa mañana, ¿pero quién podría juzgarla?, hoy conocería al hombre con el que le exigían que se casara.

Así cuando llego la hora de alistarse Elsa decidió optar por su vestido de gala azul marino el cual solía usar para la mayoría de los eventos y llevaba su cabello en su usual trenza con su corona adornando su cabeza.

Y cuando ya estaba ella lista decidió bajar hasta el comedor con al menos 15 minutos de anticipación.

Elsa, buenos días, ¿Cómo has amanecido?- le pregunto alegremente Anna que probablemente seguía dormida pues seguía en piyama, despeinada, y parecía no recordar el hecho de que a su hermana la obligarían a casarse.

Muy bien Anna, gracias- le respondió Elsa de manera fría tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con quien fuera.

Elsa, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te trae de tan mal humor en tan bella mañana?- le pregunto Anna muy feliz.

Bueno Anna probablemente se te haya olvidado que hoy tenemos visitas- le dijo Elsa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te.

¡Oh mi dios! ¿Es hoy?, no, no puede ser, lo he olvidado, lo siento Elsa me tengo que ir a arreglar- y así Anna salió disparada del comedor directo a su habitación.

Y Elsa que había despertado de tan mala gana ahora se encontraba tratando de contener la risa que Anna le había causado.

Elsa continúo con su desayuno cuando de repente se escucharon trompetas, lo que significaba que Elsa se encontraba de mal humor otra vez.

¡Anunciando la bienvenida de su majestad, aquí está el rey Ángelo damas y caballeros!- se escuchaba por fuera de las puertas del palacio.

Y si Elsa darse cuenta aparecieron frente a ella lo que parecía ser un ejército, acróbatas, una banda y una orquesta completa y antes de que Elsa pudiera decir algo un hombre bajo para su edad y algo rechoncho, con un gran bigote, y cabello espeso pero notablemente canoso se paró frente a ella con un enorme pergamino en sus manos, apareció frente a ella.

¿Reina Elsa?- pregunto el, sin apartar los ojos del pergamino

¿Sí?- respondió ella aun agitada por lo que acababa de pasar en su palacio.

Reina Elsa- empezó el sin dejar la vista del pergamino; le presento (aparecen dos muchachas jalando una alfombra roja desde la entrada de la puerta), al rey Ángelo

Y ante Elsa apareció un joven un poco mayor que ella alrededor de unos 24 o 25 años, cabello negro y despeinado, facciones fuertes pero atractivas, pecoso y de ojos grises, muy alto y desde su uniforme se podía decir que hacia bastante ejercicio; Elsa no podía mentirse a sí misma, el joven era bastante guapo en su opinión.

En los pensamientos de Elsa- si es muy guapo lo admito, ¡pero yo solo amo a Jack!, además no sé qué clase de persona es, pero estoy segura que no será igual de especial que Jack, nadie lo es.

Y así el hombre del pergamino volvió a hablar- rey Ángelo le presento a la reina Elsa.

Mucho gust…-pero antes de que Elsa pudiera terminar y se quedara a la mitad de su alabanza el rey la interrumpió.

Como sea- dijo el rey sin prestarle mucha atención a Elsa y fijar su vista en una de las acróbatas.

Discul…- y Elsa que trataba de retomar la conversación volvía a ser interrumpida por aquel intruso.

Y el que parecía no importarle mucho lo que pasara solo respondió- mira no es necesario que vengas con tantas estupideces y formalidades, nos vamos a casar, me convertiré en rey, tendré mas dinero del que ya tengo, así que no hay necesidad de que hagamos las cosas como un par de adolescentes que creen en el amor verdadero.

Y Elsa que no terminaba de asimilar que había pasado le dijo- pero rey Ángelo…

Y arrogantemente el volvió a interrumpir- solo llámame Ángelo, yo no planeo llamarte ni reina Elsa, ni su majestad, ¿para qué?, así que ahora si por favor te podrías quitar del medio me gustaría inspeccionar el castillo, tal vez necesite ciertas renovaciones.

Y así el rey avanzo sin fijar su vista en Elsa, hasta que a medio camino de la entrada volteo para mirarla de arriba abajo y devolver su mirada hacia delante y decir-tal vez a tú también ocupes una renovación, al fin y al cabo como rey, mi esposa…

Y esta Elsa interrumpía- prometida aun no estamos casados, dijo ella con tono enojado.

Es lo mismo, el punto es que si vas a ser mi esposa no puedes andar así como estas, con tu vestido tan conservador y tu actitud que pareciera que fueras mi madre, en pocas palabras no puedes lucir como una adulta.

Y antes de que el siguiera su camino Elsa casi gritando le dijo-¡¿entonces lo que estás diciendo es que me vea como una muchacha insolente a la que no le importa ser la imagen para su pueblo sino más bien una atracción para todos los reinos?! Si es así entonces yo…

¿Tú que?- le interrumpió el rey, pero de una manera fría y casi burlona; ¿me congelaras?- le dijo de forma sarcástica

Elsa querida, no te tengo miedo, estoy al tanto de tus poderes, y creme no me asustas, el segundo que tú me hagas algo mis soldados te atacaran y si tú a ellos los atacas, varios reino trataran de atacarte, lo que te hará ver como un monstruo; y ahora que él se encontraba viéndola de frente y con una sonrisa de triunfo en un su cara acerco su mana para levantar el mentón de Elsa.

Aparte Elsa, no es como si tuvieras una lista de pretendientes llamando a tu puerta, ¿verdad?- estoy seguro que si yo no estuviera dispuesto a casarme nadie más lo estaría, ¿Por qué tendrían después de todo?

Y así se dio una vuelta y siguió hablando con el hombrecito que no dejaba de hacer anotaciones sobre lo que el rey indicaba.

En los pasillos del castillo Anna se encontraba corriendo buscando a su hermana para poder ver si podía invitar a Kristoff a cenar, cuando accidentalmente choca con el rey.

Anna aun sin poder ver bien con quien había chocado dijo- lo, lo siento mucho no me fijaba por donde iba.

A lo que el rey sin importarle quien fuera respondió- ¡estúpida criada, tú serás la primera en ser despedida cuando sea de Arendelle!

¿R, rey Ángelo?- tartamudeo Anna una vez que ya visualizaba mas lo que había frente a ella.

El único, ahora ni te molestes en rogarme que te deje conservar tu empleo- dijo el rey de forma petulante mientras se ponía de pie.

Y Anna que por fin se había parado y entendido que trato el de decirlo se defendió- lo siento pero ¡YO! No soy ninguna criada, y si lo fuera usted no tendría ningún derecho de despedirme, solo Elsa tiene ese derecho.

Mmm parece que su reina no ha educado bien a sus sirvientes- dijo el con arrogancia en su voz.

Y Anna que estaba roja de la ira exploto- escúcheme, uno, yo no soy parte del servicio, soy la princesa Anna de Arendelle, y dos, usted no tiene ningún derecho de hablar mal de mi hermana, a pesar de que se casen, el reino y las decisiones finales siempre serán de Elsa, no suyas, el reino sabe a quién obedecer, y créame, nadie le responderá a usted.

Y ahora que el rey se sentía molesto porque alguien le había levantado la voz y lo había llamado así le dijo- si Elsa sabe lo que le conviene seguirá mis reglas y mis decisiones- dijo el de forma decisiva.

Y así después de haber derrotado a Anna el rey siguió su camino sin mirar atrás; dejando a Anna enojada y sola con su rabia.

Y así transcurrió el día, la reina se la paso el día entero de un lado a otro vagando por el palacio para no tener que encontrarse con aquel rey, Anna que no soportaba al rey Ángelo salió a pasar el día con Kristoff; y así cuando la noche llego Elsa estaba emocionada pues por fin podría ver a Jack y sus problemas se esfumarían aunque fuera por un rato.

Ya casi, ya casi, llega ya- estos eran los pensamientos que rondaban por la cabeza de Elsa que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación.

Y así cuando escucho un ruido emocionada salió corriendo al balcón y justamente hay estaba volando directamente a Arendelle, y Elsa que la invadía una carga de adrenalina y emoción, sin saber porque salió corriendo y se lanzó por el balcón.

Jack al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado se apresuró y con suerte alcanzo a atraparla.

¡¿Elsa estás loca?¡¿Por qué brincaste de tu balcón?!- pero antes de que Jack pudiera seguir gritando Elsa lo interrumpió poniendo sus labios contra los suyos a lo que Jack no discutió, y así cuando la llevo de nuevo al balcón se separaron.

Te extrañe, ¿lo sabes?- le dije Elsa a Jack sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a sus ojos.

Si bueno yo también te extrañe, solo que cuando me imaginaba el cómo me recibieras no esperabas que me dieras un susto de muerto saltando desde tu balcón, ya sabes esperaba tal vez un regalo, un abrazo, hasta un cartel de bienvenida, pero creo que el causarme una segunda muerte ahora por un paro cardiaco también era una buena opción- dijo Jack con sarcasmo.

Y Elsa que ahora se acercaba a él para abrazarlo por el cuello le dijo- lo siento Jack, honestamente yo tampoco sé porque lo hice.

Ok, te perdono- le dijo Jack

No planeaba disculparme- le contesto Elsa aun abrazándolo

Y ahí está la reina que tanto ansiaba ver- le dijo Jack tomándola por la cadera

Corrección, tu reina- le dijo Elsa tratando de esconder su sonrisa

¿Entonces soy tu guardián?- le pregunto Jack

Así es, y solo mío, si alguna vez se te olvida más vale que te escondas muy bien- le dijo Elsa tratando de comportarse seria.

Te quiero Elsa- le dijo el abrazándola contra su pecho ahora con más fuerza.

Y yo te quiero a ti Jack- dijo ella

Y Jack que decidió usar una de sus manos para hacer que Elsa lo viera levantándole el mentón le pregunto- ¿entonces me vas a contar que te tuvo tan molesta mientras yo no estaba?

¿Co…? Y antes de que ella pudiera terminar, el la interrumpió- Elsa por la mirada en tus ojos puedo decir que hay algo que te está molestando, vamos cuéntame.

No quiero hablar de eso

¿Por qué no?- pregunto el

Ahora Elsa se había soltado de Jack y se encontraba dándole la espalda.

Vamos Elsa, ¿Por qué no me quieres contar?

Jack déjalo no tiene importancia- dijo ello aun dándole la espalda

Elsa si hay una razón por la que no me lo quieres contar es porque hay un problema, vamos Elsa dime, sabes que lo que sea lo resolveremos.

Y Elsa ahora se había dado la vuelta con la vista a sus pies para que Jack no viera sus lágrimas brotando- eso es el problema no lo puedes resolver

Elsa…- dijo Jack tratando de acercarse, pero ella se volvió a voltear

Solo hay una solución y no puedes involucrarte

Elsa- y ahora Jack se encontraba de frente con ella- Elsa dime que está pasando o lo averiguare por mi cuenta.

Pero antes de que Elsa pudiera responder a eso alguien toco a su puerta.- reina Elsa soy yo el príncipe Hugo se necesita su presencia en el comedor para discutir asuntos sobre los preparativos de la boda.

Elsa (sin apartar la vista de Jack)- si bajo en un segundo príncipe Hugo.

Y así cuando el sonido de alguien bajando ceso, Jack hablo.

¿Elsa explícame que está pasando por favor?

Y así después de un rato Elsa termino de explicarle a Jack todo sobre el matrimonio arreglado, como era el rey y cómo iba ser la boda.

Jack- Elsa…

Ahórratelo Jack, probablemente lo único que quieres ahora es irte volando y no volver a verme, si es así te aconsejo que lo hagas ahora.

Elsa no me iré a ningún lado, cuando dije que estarían siempre contigo lo decía en serio.

Jack, por más que yo quiera no hay nada que hacer es un decreto real desde que yo era niña.

Vamos Elsa aun puedes escapar de este lio.

Jack silo que estás diciendo es que escape contigo, ya te lo he dicho no puedo dejarle la pesada carga de un reino a Anna, ella no sabría qué hacer y probablemente a ella también la obligarían a casarse.

Elsa no estoy hablando de escapar, estoy hablando de anular el matrimonio.

¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?- pregunto Elsa que ahora tenía su total atención en Jack.

Dame la ley esa y yo se la llevare a Santa él sabe todo sobre eso, el seguro tendrá una manera de arreglar todo este problema, créeme con el todo sale bien.

Y Elsa que ahora tenía lágrimas de felicidad lo abrazo- oh Jack no debí desconfiar de ti

Y antes de que Jack pudiera decirle te lo dije, ella corrió a su escritorio para alcanzar un pergamino enrollado.

Este el decreto donde se estipula mi matrimonio- le dijo Elsa mientras se lo pasaba a Jack.

Jack tomo el pergamino con una mano y con la otra la tomo por la cabeza y le beso la frente y con un tono suave le dijo- todo saldrá bien no te preocupes por nada.

Y Elsa que ahora se encontraba feliz y relajada lo jalo de los listones de su sudadera y lo beso en los labios, y al separarse le dijo- confío en ti Jack.

Y así Jack retomo su rumbo fuera de la habitación mientras Elsa se acercaba a la entrada de su habitación para irse al comedor.

Y así al llegar al comedor Elsa que hasta el momento se encontraba realmente feliz perdió todo el entusiasmo a al ser recibida.

¿Qué estabas haciendo allá arriba? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, baja ya no tenemos todo el tiempo de la reina- le gritaba el rey Ángelo mientras mantenía contacto con una joven que Elsa pudo deducir era la hija del sastre real

Pero por el momento todo lo que Elsa podía pensar era que esa iba a ser una noche larga, al darse cuenta la cantidad de gente que había en el comedor, sastres, chefs, músicos, jardineros, y demás, y que obviamente ocuparían de su opinión.

Pero al menos sabía que aún había esperanza de que no tendría que casarse.


	6. En todos los juegos se puede hacer tramp

En todos los juegos se puede hacer trampa

En el taller de Santa.

North- (dando vueltas en su oficina), ¿Qué es este presentimiento que tengo?

Jack aparece en su taller

Jack- ¡Nick ocupo tu ayuda es urgente!- grito Jack apenas llegando al taller.

North- muchacho despacio, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

Jack- bueno pues el caso es que…

North- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Nick con curiosidad y euforia

Jack- y ahora Jack que recordaba que nunca les había contado nada a los guardianes sobre Elsa se puso rojo y sin respirar dijo- _ocupoquerompaselmatrimoniodelareinaelsa._

North- ¿espera que?, muchacho repite eso de nuevo con calma- ordeno con autoridad

Jack- pues… ocupo que canceles el matrimonio real… de la reina… Elsa- contesto el sin mirarlo a los ojos

North- y Nick que aún no comprendía solo pregunto- ¿y porque lo haría?

Jack- pues digamos que… yo… estoy…

North- ahora Nick que al darse cuenta de que significaba todo el balbuceo y nerviosismo de Jack esbozo una sonrisa y le dijo- así que tienes novia muchacho.

Jack- ahora Jack se encontraba con la cara roja de vergüenza se empezó a rascar la nuca y respondió- prometida en realidad, así que ya sabrás de que viene el problema.

North- ahora North si estaba sorprendido Jack no solo tenía novia, era su prometida, Jack se va a casar, Jack, el guardián de la diversión, Jack- así que… ¿tu prometida eh?, dijo el tratando de entender lo que había escuchado.

Jack- si bueno, el punto es que ella en serio es muy importante para mí, pero al parecer está comprometida con un rey que ni siquiera la respeta y… ¡no podemos permitir eso!- ahora Jack se encontraba enojado y esperaba respuestas.

North- calmado muchacho para tu suerte estos matrimonios reales se pueden romper, lo único es que ocupare la ayuda de los demás guardianes y de tu… pro-metida.

Jack- al oír que tendría que presentarle a los guardianes a Elsa lo puso algo nervioso pero solo contesto que estaba bien que esa misma noche la traería.

North- pues muchacho los espero a ambos esta noche, los demás ya están avisados.

Jack- ¡¿espera les contaste sobre Elsa?!

North- no, solo les avise que tenías un anuncio que darles, muchacho si no te has dado cuenta somos una familia, lo que significa que todos deben estar al tanto de este tipo de avisos.

Jack- no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso pero… no puedo discutir en este momento, nos vemos en unas horas Nick.

Y así Jack salió del taller de Santa y se dirigió hasta Arendelle.

Mientras tanto en Arendelle

Elsa- recargando su cabeza en su mano mientras hacía como escuchaba al rey Ángelo.

Ángelo- tendremos 2 pasteles uno de chocolate para los invitados y otro de limón para los invitados especiales, tendrás que usar un vestido amponado pero escotado de arriba, pero evitaremos los brillos no puedes llevarte toda la atención, mi hermano y tu hermana se encargaran de tirar los pétalos, la ceremonia se llevara a cabo en los jardines del palacio, y la fiesta en el salón real, serviremos langosta, y nuestro cuadro lo pintaran en el establo mientras yo estaré montado en el caballo y tú me observaras con admiración parada al lado, en todo caso eso será para la boda en tu palacio, en mi palacio mandaremos a adornar la capilla real con flores de todos los reinos, y me esperaras en el altar con un vestido de corte de sirena, esta vez podrá tener brillos pues yo llegare al altar a caballo mientras un rastro de pétalo me seguirá, después de eso la fiesta se llevara a cabo en mi salón real donde…

Pero Elsa dejo de escuchar pues se había quedado dormida, hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba la cara.

Elsa- ¿Qué, quien?- empezó a murmurar mientras abría los ojos.

Ángelo- umhmmm, parece que como alguien se quedó dormida tendré que empezar de nuevo.

Elsa- suspiro y fingió una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en su posición anterior.

Ángelo- tendremos 2 pasteles uno de chocolate para los invitados y…, entonces fue interrumpido por Anna.

Anna- ¡Elsa!, Elsa necesito que subas, es muy importante.

Ángelo- si no te has dado cuenta estamos muy ocupados- pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Elsa se encontraba corriendo por las escaleras.

Elsa- será rápido luego podremos discutir sobre lo que sea de lo que hablabas.

Al llegar hasta su dormitorio Elsa no tuvo ni que preguntar de que trataba, pues hay en su balcón se encontraba Jack sentando sujetando su cetro.

Elsa- ¡Jack!- Elsa corrió hasta alcanzarlo y abrazarlo por el cuello a lo que Jack acaricio su cabello.

Anna- creo… que yo… mejor… me voy yendo- y así Anna salió del cuarto.

Elsa- Jack, cuéntame, ¿hablaste con Santa?

Jack- sí, y tengo buenas noticias, y malas noticias.

Elsa- ¿malas noticias?

Jack- bueno, las buenas noticias es que Nick sabe cómo destruir tu matrimonio

Elsa- ¿y las malas?

Jack- bueno… esta noche tengo que llevarte a su taller… a que conozcas a los guardianes para… anunciar nuestro matrimonio- le dijo Jack mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Elsa- ¿pero Jack cual es el problema con eso?

Jack- bueno creo que te enteraras en un rato.

Elsa- oh, Jack no puede ser tan malo, es más ya deberíamos estar yendo con ellos.

Jack- en ese caso…- y Jack la cargo en sus brazos con el brazo de ella alrededor de su cuello y así Jack con Elsa en brazos salió volando del balcón directo al taller de Santa.

Mientras tanto en el taller de Santa

Bunny- ¿a qué horas piensa llegar Frost? Espero que lo que nos valla a decir sea importante.

Tooth- calmado Bunny, lo que sea que Jack tenga que decirnos debe de ser importante para reunirnos a todos nosotros.

Sandy- arriba de su cabeza se mostraban las imágenes de un signo de interrogación y un copo de nieve.

North- no se apresuren a sacar conclusiones, Jack explicara todo en un momento.

Jack entra volando al taller con Elsa en brazos lo que deja a los guardianes con excepción de North.

Jack- bajando a Elsa de sus brazos y sosteniendo su mano- Elsa, ellos son Tooth o el hada de los dientes, Sandy o Sandman, Nick o Santa y Kangaroo o el conejo de pascuas.

Bunny- ¡hey! Bunny, BU-NNY, ¿entonces Jack ella es el motivo por el que te esperamos tanto tiempo?

Jack- ow, ¿así que me extrañabas?, sabía que si te importaba- contesto Jack con sarcasmo.

Bunny- acercándose a Jack- no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo Frosty.

Jack- colocándose en frente de Elsa sin deja de sostener su mano- me gustaría verte intentándolo.

Tooth- corriendo y poniéndose en medio deteniendo a los dos- ¡basta los dos!, que no ven que tenemos visita.

Bunny- caminando para atrás- ¿Quién es tu amiga Jack?

Jack- pues para tu opinión- hasta que es interrumpido por Elsa

Elsa- colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Jack para poder hablar- Reina Elsa de Arendelle, mucho gusto- estirando su mano para que Bunny pudiera estrecharla.

Bunny- ¿reina?, y ¿Qué hace una reina con… Jack?- y mientras aun sostenía la mano de Elsa se dio cuenta de que trataba todo, acercando la mano de Elsa a su cara todos los demás guardianes volvieron a sorprenderse al ver en la mano de Elsa un anillo rojo que sostenía varias gemas, y Elsa al darse cuenta de su admiración alejo su mano, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, y Jack que se daba cuenta de la incomodidad de su prometida coloco su brazo alrededor de ella y les dirigió la palabra a los guardianes.

Jack- bueno… como se habrán dado cuenta Elsa… y yo…-hasta ser interrumpido.

Bunny- casar, te vas a casar, tu, casarte, con, reina, una reina, tu, Jack Frost- murmuraba Bunny aun sin asimilarlo por completo.

Jack- bueno si, me voy a casar, con mi novia, la cual resulta ser una REINA, pero ese no es el punto, Nick lograste averiguar cómo cancelar el arreglo.

Tooth- ¿arreglo?

Sandy- se mostraba un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Nick- bueno Jack para tu buena suerte me la pase todo el día buscando respuestas y después de 34 cartas a varios colegas y amigos he conseguido una manera de romper el matrimonio de su majestad.

Elsa- ¡no lo puedo creer!, Jack, no tendré que casarme con Ángelo, me casare contigo- y Jack la tomo por la cintura y la levanto en el aire y al bajarla le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jack- entonces Jack, cual es el plan.

North- bueno Jack revisando bien el acuerdo, encontramos que hay una clausula en la cual se estipula que si demuestras que tus intenciones con la reina son verdaderas, y le demuestras a su padre o tutor que eres digno de ella, el tratado se anula.

Jack- ¿pero cómo demuestro mis intenciones?

North- no te preocupes muchacho nos preocuparemos de eso después, por el momento queremos saber todo sobre ustedes, así que ¿Jack, nos harías los honores?

Jack- oh bueno- y ahora Jack y Elsa se encontraban sonrojados por aquella petición, pero Jack no evito tomar la iniciativa y empezar a contar su historia, y mientras la contaba él y Elsa, no dejaron de sostener sus manos ni por un minuto pues sabían que ahora nada se interpondría entre ellos.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar como sería el plan de North y llevarlo a cabo, o al menos es lo que ellos piensan.


	7. Avanzando casillas

Avanzando casillas

Jack- Bueno y esa es la historia de cómo sucedió todo.

Tooth- Oh Jack, es una hermosaaaaa historia, le dijo mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

Jack- Si bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir?, les dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

North- Y dinos Elsa, ¿Qué te llevo a enamorarte del guardián de la diversión?, le pregunto a lo que Elsa se sonrojo un poco pero permaneció sonriendo.

Elsa- solo digamos que Jack me hizo darme cuenta de que no estoy sola, me ofreció confianza, y más que nada amistad. Y se quedó mirando a Jack a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos.

Tooth- awwwwwww, no puedo creerlo, es una bella historia. Les dijo causando que se dieran cuenta que llevaban un rato sin dejar de observarse, haciéndolos regresar la vista a los demás.

North- Ciertamente muchacho, igualmente parece que la reina ha hecho cambios en ti, ¿eh?, le dijo North guiñándole un ojo a Elsa.

Bunny- ¿Quién diría que Jack encontraría novia?, y más una reina, le dijo Bunny casi en forma de burla.

Jack- ¿Celoso?, le contesto él.

Bunny- Quisieras, le contesto siguiendo su juego.

Elsa- descuida Bunny es todo tuyo cuando yo no esté aquí, no hay razón porque te enceles de mí, les dijo Elsa causando que los guardianes se empezaran a reír a excepción de Bunny.

North- Me agrada, le dijo North a Sandy, que dibujo el signo de = sobre su cabeza.

Tooth- ¿Y cuándo es la boda?, le pregunto a ambos.

Elsa- si todo sale como lo planeado y logro terminar mi matrimonio arreglado a tiempo, nos casaríamos el 24 de Diciembre como planeo mi hermana.

Jack- pero estaba pensando, que tal vez aparte de la boda oficial, podríamos tener otra más tradicional, le empezó a decir a Elsa.

Elsa- ¿A qué te refieres Jack?, le pregunto ella.

Jack- ya sabes una más pequeña pero familiar, con los guardianes, tu hermana, su esposo, y otros pocos, le contesto sin dejar de observarla ignorando a todos los demás en frente de ellos.

Elsa- Me parece perfecto, le dijo Elsa acariciando el cabello de Jack.

North- Me parece perfecto, incluso pueden oficiarla aquí mismo en el taller.

Elsa- ¿En serio?, le pregunto entusiasmada.

North- Bienvenida a la familia, le dijo con los brazos abiertos, a lo que Elsa le correspondió abrazándolo. Ahora Jack, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?, le dijo él.

Jack- Claro, y antes de pararse de su asiento le dio un beso en la mejilla a Elsa y siguió a North a su oficina.

Una vez que los dos salieron Tooth aprovecho para abordar a Elsa con varias preguntas.

Tooth- Elsa, ¿puede hacerte una pregunta?, le pregunto algo nerviosa.

Elsa- por supuesto, adelante.

Tooth- ¿puedo ver tus dientes?

Elsa- wow, eso no me lo esperaba…pero creo que está bien, le contesto Elsa algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta Tooth estaba encima de ella apreciando sus dientes de arriba abajo.

Tooth- no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, esto es perfecto, ni una pizca de zarro, cepillado perfecto, incluso podría decirse que son más blancos que los de Jack, empezó Tooth a inspeccionarlos.

Bunny- Tooth, creo que deberías dejar los dientes de Elsa por un rato, le dijo el poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Tooth- Oh si, perdón, le dijo a Elsa mientras dejaba su boca, solo digamos que no he tenido mucha experiencia con dientes de la realeza, le empezó a decir a Elsa.

Elsa- No te preocupes, es comprensible, digo eres el hada de los dientes, así que por supuesto tienen que fascinarte los dientes.

Tooth- si creo que sí. ¿Elsa podríamos tener una plática solo tú y yo?, le dijo mientras les lanzaba una mirada a Bunny y a Sandy.

Bunny- pero que hora es, será mejor que me vaya, y al pisar el suelo apareció lo que se veía era un túnel por el cual desapareció.

Sandy por su parte no dijo mucho, simplemente se despidió y salió volando en un helicóptero hecho de sus sueños.

Elsa- ¿Entonces Tooth de que quieres hablar?

Tooth- bueno como podrás darte cuenta, no tengo muchas amigas, en realidad no tengo, soy la única guardiana, y me preguntaba…

Elsa- ¿Si Tooth?

Tooth- ¿Serias mi amiga? Le pregunto sintiéndose algo tímida.

Elsa- por supuesto que si le dijo mientras se paraba a abrazarla. Y si te soy honesta mi única amiga es Anna, así que entiendo lo que no es poder expresarte de la manera que quieres muchas veces.

Tooth- Owww Elsa, vamos a tener mucho de qué hablar.

Elsa- cuenta con eso

Tooth- primero que nada, ¿Qué se siente estar enamorada?, no me malentiendas en mi vida mortal llegue a enamorarme un par de veces pero nunca en serio, y han pasado décadas si no es que siglos desde que alguien ha fijado su vista en mí.

Elsa- Bueno, estar enamorada, es.., es como…, y entonces Elsa empezó a buscar palabras de cómo definirlo. Es el poder sentir cada momento como… como si el tiempo no existiera porque vas a un ritmo diferente, más lento donde solo, solo lo notas a él, y sabes que el a ti, también es el sentimiento de que no importes cuanto lo intentes nunca puedes darle lo suficiente, pero el solo con una sonrisa te da todo lo que necesitas; y sin darse cuenta pareciera que Elsa se había olvidado de que o quien hablaba pues podía sentir las felicidad que la rodeaba el solo pensar en él.

Tooth-Elsa, eso fue hermoso, no sabes lo que daría por experimentar eso.

Elsa- pero nunca es tarde para el amor; y Entonces Elsa se dio cuenta que se escuchaba igual a su hermana lo que le causo un ataque de risas.

Tooth- Elsa, ¿te ocurre algo?

Elsa- es solo que mi hermana solía hablar día y noche sobre el amor verdadero, y a primera vista, y debido a cierto incidente y que soy demasiado orgullosa nunca le hice caso, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, si existe el amor a primera vista.

Tooth- Cuenta más

Y así ambas chicas empezaron a hablar sobre como Elsa apenas acaba de darse cuenta de que el primer instante que ella hablo con Jack algo entre los dos ya estaba sucediendo y le tomo casi 2 semanas darse cuentas de aquello.

-EN LA OFICINA-

Jack- Y dime North, ¿para qué ocupas hablar conmigo?

North- Bueno Jack no sé si te has puesto a pensar, pero eres invisible para la mayoría de los habitantes de Arendelle.

Jack- ¿Algo más fuera de lo normal?

North- Bueno Jack, recapitulando, recuerda que tienes que demostrarle al pueblo y a los demás reinos tu amor por Elsa.

Jack-después de casi 5 minutos se dio cuenta que trataba de decirle. Oooh, ok eso va a ser un problema, empezó Jack.

North- por eso te convoque aquí, tengo un plan, pero eso es para después, antes de eso tenemos un asunto más importante que atender.

Jack- ¿Y ese cual sería?

North- Tu boda.

Jack-¿a qué te refieres?

North- bueno Jack, como sabrás, eres inmortal, y lamentablemente Elsa envejecerá y te dejara.

Jack- No tenía nada que decir, con todos los demás problemas nunca se puso a pensar en eso, probablemente Elsa lo hizo pero prefirió ignorar aquellos pensamientos.

North- Por suerte para ti muchacho, Manny siempre ha previsto ese tipo de situaciones.

Jack- ¿Cómo?, le pregunto Jack casi con desesperación.

North- otorgándole a Elsa inmortalidad.

Jack- ¿te refieres a…?

North- Elsa no sería guardiana, si no que se convertiría en un espíritu, como todos nosotros antes de haber sido escogidos.

Jack- pero en ese caso nadie podrá observarla, también significara que tendrá que morir.

North- como te repito muchacho es más sencillo que eso, Elsa ya es conocida solo por ser una reina, así que cualquiera que sepa de la reina de Arendelle será capaz de poder verla, y muchacho no se estabas enterado, pero para convertirte en un espíritu no es necesario haber muerto primero, en realidad eres de las pocas personas que murieron por una causa, y que como recompensa de ese acto se les otorga otra oportunidad.

Jack- North esto es increíble, Elsa y yo, nos encontraremos por siempre juntos, son las mejores noticias que me has dado, empezó el guardián de la diversión a decir mientras saltaba de un lado a otro flotando sin poder contenerse.

North- pero primero Elsa tendrá que aceptar, le dijo North en un tono más serio.

Jack- ¿pero porque no aceptaría?, le pregunto Jack.

North- porque eso implicaría que ella tendrá que ver a su hermana crecer y envejecer, y después de eso morir, y así mismo con su descendencia. Aparte una vez que ella se convierta en espíritu se le otorgara un trabajo a cambio de su inmortalidad, por lo que tarde o temprano tendrá que dejar el trono, a pesar de que la gente creerá que ella murió aun podrán verla, pero eso no le quitara el dolor de la pérdida de su único familiar, y al principio se le hará fácil la inmortalidad, pero tú y yo sabemos que la inmortalidad nos puede causar más dolor del que se puede imaginar.

Jack-Tendré que hablarlo con ella

North- pero recuerda muchacho, ella tiene que tomar su tiempo, no la dejes tomar una decisión sin que la haya pensado bien, y por mucho que ella te amé y tú a ella este es un camino difícil y la su decisión será irrevocable.

Jack- tienes razón North, ella sabrá que hacer, y cuando Jack estaba a punto de salir North lo detuvo.

North- Solo espera hasta mañana para que puedas contarle, y una vez resuelto ese problema ya sabremos si continuar con el plan para lograr que puedas ser visto.

Jack- Ok North, te debo una. Y algo preocupado Jack salió de la oficina de North para encontrar a Tooth trenzando el cabello de Elsa.

Elsa- Hey Jack, ¿Qué tanto paso ahí dentro?

Jack- solo hablábamos sobre cosas de guardianes, por lo del solsticio de invierno y demás, y empezó a flotar hasta quedar en frente de ella.

Elsa- Ok, le dijo Elsa aun quieta mientras Tooth la seguía trenzando.

Jack- Tooth, ¿Cómo cuanto tardaras haciendo la trenza?, le pregunto Jack.

Tooth- probablemente unos 20 minutos o más por el hecho de que le estoy incluyendo algunas cuentas y plumas. ¿Pero porque la pregunta Jack?

Jack- solo digamos que aprovechare que alguien aquí tiene que permaneces quieta.

Elsa- Jack, ¿de que…? y antes de que ella pudiera terminar Jack ya la había callado con un beso.

Elsa- Jack. Empezó solo para que el volviera a besarla.

Jack- recuerda no moverte, le dijo para seguir besándola repetidamente, mientras Tooth sonreía.

Jack- sabes creí que a estas alturas del partido ya no te sonrojarían mis besos, le dijo en el oído.

Elsa- que se Empezó a sonrojar mucho más Empezó a abrir su boca para discutir solo para que de nuevo fuera sellada con un beso.

Jack- No trates de evitar sonrojarte, ¿sabes que sonrojada te ves más linda?, le dijo de nuevo al oído.

Elsa- Empezó a reírse, basta Jack y trato de moverse un poco.

Jack- la tomo por el mentón, sabes que resistiéndote no va a detenerme, y siguió besando desde sus labios, nariz, mejillas, y su frente.

Tooth- Jack, si no te has dado cuenta sigo aquí.

Jack- sip, recuérdame agradecerte luego por mantener a Elsa quieta.

Tooth- awww, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en si alguna vez ella sentiría lo mismo que ellos dos sienten el uno por el otro.

Jack- Una vez que Elsa se rindió y dejo que Jack besara toda su cara ahora tomo ambas de sus manos mientras se acercó a ella hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas solo para detenerse donde sus narices apenas se tocaban, solo para poder observar de cerca aquellos ojos que lo mantenían cautivado.

Y así, fue como ambos pasaron lo que para ellos tomo horas; pues Jack quería aprovechar cada segundo con Elsa por si ella decidía que la inmortalidad no era una opción, en cuyo caso Jack tendría que dejarla, pues con el paso del tiempo eso solo le causaría dolor, un dolor que nunca llegaría a sanar, pero por el momento todo lo que pasaba por su mente era lo afortunado que era por haber encontrado a alguien tan única y especial como ella, su reina, Elsa.


End file.
